The Facts Behind Marker
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: Or Undeniable Proof of the Mark/Roger Ship Validity. We all know that Mark and Roger are getting it on behind closed doors. Here's the proof. A little essay written just for fun. Marker. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: I am sick and tired of hearing about how Mark and Roger have no subtext between them, or no chance of ever developing a canon relationship. So I wrote an essay. Here it is. I think that it will entertain most of you, and I swear to God, if anyone messages me or leaves a review with counterpoints, I will shoot myself in the forehead. This was fun to write. No, I don't want to argue with anyone about it. I promise. Anyways, read away my lovelies!**

Disclaimer: _Sadly, I am not the proud owner of RENT. But if you read this you'll know who is!_

**The Facts Behind Marker**

_(or Undeniable Proof of the Mark/Roger Ship Validity)_

(By: KissTheBoy7)

How do you measure a year? Some people may say in months, in days, in hours- but any good RENThead knows that a year is measured in love. The Pulitzer prize-winning musical "RENT" has captured the hearts and minds of two generations of sensitive youths and, like anything else with a large and spirited following, has grown a considerable fanbase on- and off-line to debate different interpretations, motivations, backstories and relationships of its colorful array of characters. By far one of the most popular pairings produced by these rabid fans is between the two male leads, Mark Cohen and Roger Davis- officially roommates, artists, and best friends in the show, they have in the minds of their fans often become lovers as well. In contrast, however, many RENT fans also frown upon this pairing- sometimes very vehemently- for various reasons. While the Mark/Roger ship remains a controversial pairing among RENT fans, the shifting bond between the characters in recent productions and the overwhelming subtext between the two in even the earliest versions of the show indicate that it might yet appear as canon in future productions.

When analyzing the compatibility of two characters, it's often wise to return to their humble beginnings. The original idea for what would eventually become the rock opera we know and love today came in the early 1990's, spawned by playwright Jonathan Larson and partner Billy Aronson, who contributed many of the original concepts and lyrics of the musical. Based on the Italian opera La Boheme, RENT quickly evolved once turned solely over to Larson's capable hands into a modern moral-of-the-story tale of friendship and love, including characters from all walks of life, identities and orientations. (Fans may affectionately point out in the film version of "La Vie Boheme" that it goes "Lesbian Couple, Gay Couple, Straight Couple, Mark.") In these early versions, including the demo tapes that Larson gave to auditioning actors for the New York Theater Workshop production, the close relationship between Mark and Roger is much less subtle than it ended up in the final production. Numbers such as "You're A Fool" and "He Says" that were cut from the show add a more obvious intimacy to their relationship, as well as parts of the original "Goodbye Love" in which the characters profess to love each other. _"Love you- call." "Love you, too… I hate the fall." _While this could be interpreted in a platonic way, it raises the question of just how close Mark and Roger really are. For two implied heterosexual males, they have developed an admirably close relationship which can be regarded with the suspicion that all avid "shippers" learn to regard all character pairs in every fandom they witness.

Much of Mark and Roger's relationship comes from the dynamic between their original Broadway cast actors, Anthony Rapp and Adam Pascal. Due to their own close bond off the stage, Adam and Anthony (shipped together by some fans as "Rappscal") created a realistic banter and tender friendship between the fictional roommates. Their level of comfort around each other, coupled with their proximity whilst singing (see: Rent, the song) which was duplicated by later actors in their roles such as the final Broadway cast members, Adam Kantor and Will Chase, are enough to make many fans suspicious about the nature of their characters' relationship. (as well as their own) In the process of bringing RENT to Broadway, many of the songs from the demo tapes and New York Theatre Workshop versions of the show were cut or edited into entirely different songs. There was censorship to think about, as well as the "flow" of the show, and some characters were given an entirely new aspect to their personality. However, Mark and Roger's relationship remained close. It can be pointed out that Roger would never have opened the door for Mimi during "Light My Candle" had he not believed her to be Mark. _"What'd you forget?" "Got a light?" _Mark also accompanies the new couple on their first date, implying that Roger is not comfortable beginning a relationship without his roommate present. While Mimi's presence may complicate the potential relationship between Mark and Roger in canon, it also brings light to the character's feelings for one another. Once again, there may be several interpretations of the subtext between the characters, but between Roger's ease talking about his friend's erection as seen in La Vie Boheme and Mark's loneliness on Valentine's Day without his roommate (before "Take Me or Leave Me") many "Marker" shippers find that they have more than enough to go on.

In modern productions of RENT, Mark and Roger's relationship has continued to evolve. Reportedly, they have shared unnecessary touches, tender words and innuendo that seem impossible to brush off as mere friendship. One fan claimed to have heard an actor playing Mark scream Roger's name during Contact, the most sexual song of the entire show, which implies that the two shared a relationship of a highly sexualized nature at some point. While the show is never changed too drastically, the overall dynamic between characters is left entirely to the director and the actors under their control. Each new person involved brings a new element to RENT, and to Mark and Roger's subtextual relationship. The decisions of these people could make or break the romantic future of the boho boys.

Finally, as with any close-knit fandom, RENT has its fair share of fanworks splattering the internet such as fan-fiction and –art; a large sector of this is devoted, predictably, to the popular Mark/Roger- also known as "Marker" or "Mager"- pairing. While many of these fanworks depict the two as close friends, almost brotherly in nature, a growing number of them paint a romantic or sexual relationship between them where it is lacking in the canon show, or expand upon subtext they may have seen in the show, whatever version it may have been. Sites such as fanfiction dot net, LiveJournal and Deviantart have become popular places for these RENT fans to gather and share their Mark/Roger fanworks. Cosplayers have been known to go as these two characters and pose together for pictures. The first generation of RENT fans became the first generation of Mark/Roger shippers- now, post-movie, a new generation of mostly teenaged "Marker" artists and authors have emerged to take on the roles that the previous generation has been forced to abandon due to real life. The passion that these fans have shown for the pairing can only add to the potential for future productions of the show to create the canon relationship that so many of us crave between the roommates.

Provided with sufficient evidence, it is reasonable to assume that the relationship between the characters of Roger Davis and Mark Cohen will continue to evolve past the state of platonic friendship that they were molded to in the original 1996 Broadway production. The growing number of "Marker" or "Mager" shippers will be sure to contribute to that growth. Although not every version of RENT will incorporate the same elements of Mark and Roger's relationship, thus is the nature of theatre. Different productions will continue to differ from one another and the show as a whole will evolve over time, as all shows do. One thing we can be certain of is that Mark/Roger as a pairing will survive as long as, if not longer than, the show itself. Where there's a will, there's a way, and as long as RENT lives, so will "Marker".

**So there you have it, guys… I worked on this for a long time and I might still revise it some more, but I really wanted to share it with all of you. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

**Love, Toni!**


End file.
